grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Trina Riffin/Quotes
Quotes Reccurring *"Hashtag Sabotage!" *"BAM!" Smash Up Terby *"It's called a lane loser, PICK ONE!" *"Ew! It's talking at me!" A certain episode had her saying, "UGH! Im stuck in this box WITH MY BROTHER'S MUSIC?!?!?!" Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *"That extra pass is staying with me." *"What? I don't even get the chance to meet Cherry? After getting her all those stupid snacks? I even paid for them myself with Mina's cash!" Dance of the Dead *"All those movies were totally right. The greatest moments in life DO happen in slow motion!" *"Since when do guys like...BRAINS?!" Math of Kon *"Time to out-nerd the nerds as my completely surprising alter-ego." Space Jammin' *"Sabotage is like, so satisfying." Queen Bee *"You wanna know what my special talent is? ... CRUSHING DREAMS!" *"What part of "Your band stinks" didn't I say?" On the Air and Out to Sea *"Mega Gasp! Mina, sudden appearance!" Ahead of our own Tone *"In-Brain implant? Mina, if Nick Mallory gets one we'll be joined to the brain! I need this! ... A-HA! ... Wait until Nick Mallory gets a down-load of me; My brain sparkles! I am the harbinger of a glorious dawn! Meld with me and SUBMIT TO MY COMMANDS!" *"*"My brain has never sparkled so hard!" War and Peaceville *"Nick has become lame, up has become down, left has become Wednesday." Girl Fest *"Mina! We need Candy to play "I can't tell I love you" so Nick and I can ride into Smooch City!" Bee Bop A Loofah *"ARRRRGH!!!!" Why are you in MY BATHROOM?!" Unsorted *"Just try to imagine ... Just Imagine ... How little I care and junk." *"Guess whose sister totally snitched you out? Hashtag Sabotage!" *"Five seconds ago, things were absolutely great! I miss the good old days!" *"Have fun trying to thrash this bash without your hands and bands." *"If I can't have love, no one can..." *"Oh No! The internet is like, outernet!" *"I'm so confused ... and angry! *"Argh, and things! It's been exactly two minutes and no Nick! It's like so date-time!" *"You're like, brutal." *"This outfit is perf...sorry it took two days, forgot you were here." *"Mina, stop feeling pain! Do you know how embarrassing it was to get cut from the scarfing team?" *"Heave and like, ho, or whatever!" *"Mina, costumes, now!" *"I don't know why it set on fire, it just did! So am I team captain or what?" *"Total chumps of Peaceville, I am Stiletto: the huge mega-enemy of the Justice Band! Those zeroes are not heroes!" *"Lips, it's go time!" *"Hi, Hunky Nick Mallory." *"Sigh, Mina. You're just like me when I was a scared little baby like you. Difference: I found someone to keep me safe from loud noises and things: Mr. Mooseface!" *"Nick Mallory is, like, such a babe! He's SO not weak and junk, and he smells so good and stuff!" *"IT'S THE PAST!" *"That's okazies..." *"OTHER WORDS ARE NOT NEEDED!" *"I got your text." *"Corey? Sing a love song? Scoff! He hasn't fallen in love and knows nothing about it..." *"That's when you're drowning, duh." *"And now you're losing your weak country! I'm so fake-sad!" *"I have plansies..." *"Who cares? Just whatever my number into the sky and tell them to text me!" *"Exist Elsewhere. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!" *"Nick where are you going WITH MINA?" Category:Quotes